Alpha
Alpha is the main villain in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. He is an old nanite creation of Caesar, Rex's older brother. Personality Alpha is a heartless entity who seek for his own ends. He sees nanites as his own brothers and looks up to Ceasar like his own father despite that he is seen as redundant. He views the active nanites in E.V.O.s as superior to inactive nanites within humans. Appearance Alpha 6.png|Alpha prior his absorption of all the nanites from the Bug Jar. Alpha and Rex.png|Alpha after absorbing all the nanites from the Bug Jar. Alpha Omega.png|Alpha after absorbing the Omega-1 Nanite. Alpha appears to be a skinny red figure with a full body glow resembling NRG without the containment suit or an Anodite and face similar to Iron Man. When he becomes Alpha-Omega, he is a large crab like figure at the lower torso with his upper torso being a black skeletal robot covered in a red active Nanite cloud with a flaming long skull-shaped head with a small crystal floating in the center of the Heatblast stone energy appearance. Powers and Abilities Alpha Heatblast.png|Alpha Heatblast Alpha Four Arms vs. Rex.png|Alpha Four Arms Alpha Humungousaur2.png|Alpha Humungousaur Alpha Ultimatrix.png|Alpha's Ultimatrix Alpha's made of a non-organic compound, and is capable of taking over living bodies and taking control of machines, including the ability to drain nanites from E.V.O.s, thus turning them to dust including the absorption of machines. He absorbed the powers of: *Ultimatrix (formerly) *E.V.O.s *Rex Salazar *Omega-1 Nanite (formerly) When he absorbed the Ultimatrix for the first time, it went haywire and shut down for a while. When it was absorbed a second time, it shut down again, but not before Alpha used the passive nanites that Ben had acquired to scan and create its own version of the Ultimatrix. Like the real Ultimatrix, it had the gauntlet-shaped body and normal appearance, but also having root-like veins stretched across the surface and the hourglass being colored red instead of green, indicating that it was powered by the Nanites that Alpha had recently absorbed from the Bug Jar. It is not known if it still possessed this ability after Rex removed some of its nanites, as the Ultimatrix was no longer on his wrist. With his Ultimatrix, Alpha turned into far more powerful E.V.O. versions of the following aliens: *Heatblast *Four Arms *Humungousaur Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United A very dangerous nanite entity that can take over host bodies and control and absorb machines, by using the Nanites found within them. It was programmed by Caesar to think for itself so it could perform it's original task: control the Nanites so they could do their job. However Alpha's energy form is unsustainable, every mechanical body it built burnt out extremely fast. When it tried to take a biological body, Ceasar was forced to use the equivalent to a Null Void Projector to fire Alpha into what he thought was a empty pocket dimension. However, unknown to Caesar, Alpha was sent to the Null Void, an artificial space created for intergalactic criminals, where it came into contact with alien technology that utilized a dimensional-equivalent to nanites for power that it would use to return to Rex's world once more in pursuit of his "father" Caesar in order to become whole again. However something went wrong in the warp and accidentally pulled Ben Tennyson to his world as a result. When he arrived in New York, Alpha was curious about the existence of nanites in the humans and creatures he saw, but was immediately attacked by Six before he could find out more from Caesar. His mechanical body he acquired was immediately destroyed, severely wounding Six in the explosion as the Alpha escaped in the confusion to continue after Caesar. Discovering that Ceasar refused to help him find a body that could sustain itself it instead went after Rex whose body contained a Omega 1 nanite, potentially the only device in existence that could create a body that can sustain itself. Ben and Doctor Holiday were able to ward Alpha off forcing it seek a alternate source of nanites. Alpha attacked the Bug Jar and absorbed every nanite inside. Needing more power it hacked and copied the Ultimatrix giving it the power to turn into E.V.O. versions of Ben's aliens. With this Alpha was able to grab Rex and absorb the Omega 1 nanite in his body converting massive amounts of matter into more nanites. With this Ben used Upgrade to merge with Rex and severely damage Alpha. With this Ceasar arrived on scene and used a contraption to extract the Omega 1 from Alpha, and Rex took control over Alpha's nanites and compacted him into a baseball sized ball of extremely dense matter. Ben took the ball and dumped it into the Null Void on his way back to his own Earth. Inside the Null Void, Alpha's prison begins to crack open. Appearances Specials *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Trivia *When he transformed into Alpha-Omega, his face looks similar to the face of Grand Zamboa, a galaxy-sized construct piloted by the main antagonist from the popular anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *Alpha's Humungousaur resembles Benjamin Franklin's Humungousaur from MAD TV, as well as Ripjaws. *His second mutant transformation is the same as 11-year-old Kevin when he absorbed the Omnitrix and turned into Four Arms. *He uses Godzilla's roar from the Godzilla movies multiple times. *Alpha's energy form is similar to Cynder. *When transformed, Alpha's Ultimatrix symbol and eyes are red, like Albedo, but when the Ultimatrix is on his wrist, only the hourglass symbol is red. The rest of it is green. *When Alpha became whole as Alpha-Omega his face looked like Kevin's Heatblast. *Alpha's face (in his original form) resembles the Andalites from the Animorphs series. See Also *Alpha (the article on the Generator Rex Wiki) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Technology Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Murderers Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Nanotechnology Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains